Sauron
Sauron (S."The Abhorred"), known predominantly as the Dark Lord of Mordor, The Enemy '''and the '''Lord of the Rings, was perhaps the greatest (and certainly the most infamous) Umaiar, as well as the second Dark Lord of the Fell powers and the Sorcerer-ruler of Mordor. He born the second-greatest of the Maiar, to the House of Aule, by the thought of Eru, and he rose eventually to the most skilled of those in his household. However, the then-pure Mairon began to develop his own opinions and philosophies on the nature of Arda, and began to seek power that could impose order and coordination upon it. In this dangerous path of thought, Sauron at last pledged himself to the rebel Vala Melkor, to whom he became lieutenant, and severed his ties to the Powers of Arda, becoming fully corrupted and wretched. Following his Lord’s defeat and capture in the early Elder Days, he hid deep within Angband and it was under him that Orcs and Trolls multiplied and became the dominant races of the fell fortress, and by the time of their master's return they were now a looming threat. During the War of the Jewels, Sauron was recorded as the greatest of Morgoth's servants. After the Dark Lord refocused on corrupting Men, the Sorcerer' Gorthu '''directed the war against the Elves, claiming the Isle of Tol Sirion as his new domain. By his ways, he happened to learn of Barahir and his outlaws' location, by ensnaring Gorlim the Unhappy with the promise of releasing his wife (whom in truth he had killed) and putting him to cruel death as well, before sending Gorgol the Butcher to hunt down Barahir. He later captured an Orc-disguised company of Noldor led by Beren Ercharmion and Finrod Felagund, whom he imprisoned and cruelly tortured in his tower at Tol Sirion. However, he was defeated by Luthien Tinuviel and Huan the Hound of Valinor, after which he fled to Dorthonion. He remained hidden during the War of Wrath, fearing either Morgoth's scorn or the wrath of the Valar. Following Bauglir's fall, Sauron took fair form and came before Eonwë, seeking his forgiveness. Though his repentance seemed genuine, he was yet unwilling to bow yet again before Manwë the Wise and returned to his devices. During the Second Age, Sauron bred massive armies of Orcs, Trolls and other foul creatures and settled in Mordor. He had renounced any allegiance to either Morgoth or the Valar, seeking to become a Power himself and rule Arda as its rightful master (evidenced by his titles of '''King of the World '''and '''Lord of the Earth'). As the second Dark Lord, he proved himself to be an even more cunning, devious and troublesome opponent than Morgoth, as he was able to ensnare Men from Rhun and Harad as well as defeat the Elves. He also took fair shape and guided them into forging the Rings of Power (3 for Elves, 7 for Dwarves and 9 for Men), while he himself made the One Ring to control all toehrs. Were it not for the Numenorians, the Enemy would have succeeded in bringing the Quendi under his sway as well, for his servants were many and his power had grown immensely (therefore the name of the Dark Power). Sauron surrendered, having formed a plan in his mind, and left with the "victors" to Numenor. In time, he was able to become King Ar-Pharazôn's trusted aide and initially coerced Men to worship Morgoth (but only due to his state as an apparent prisoner not out of loyalty), but once he grew in the eyes of his followers, his pride over-reached itself and he demanded god-like revence to himself, claiming that he was Morgoth "returned" or Eru "incarnated". He further convinced the King to assault Valinor, leading to Iluvatar sinking Numenor. He survived however, though he lost the ability to take fair form again. King Elendil of the Men of Numenor faithful to Eru alongside High-King Gil-Galad of the Noldor Elves warred against the Dark Lord, managing to push back the Orcs to Mordor and the Misty Mountains, while the Dwarves battled Dragons in the Grey Mountains and Withered Heath, some of whom were allied with the Enemy. During the Battle of the Last Alliance, Sauron himself came to lead his servants against the allied forces of Men and Elves, killing Elendil and Gil-Galad, at the cost of being severely weakened. Prince Isildur cut the One Ring from his hand in a desperate act to protect himself, resulting in the destruction of the Dark Lord's physical form. His spirit endured however, fleeing to the abandoned fortress of Dol Guldur. Taking the guise of "the Necromancer", Sauron recovered and began too manipulate events into his favour. Many of the Orcs of the Misty Mountains, descendants of those who had fought for Morgoth in the War of Wrath and for the second Dark Lord in the War of the Last Alliance, gathered back under his banner and it was said that even Azog the Defiler and his line paid homage to him. The Dark Worship began anew among the Orcs and Trolls of the mountains. It is also said that Sauron furthered the hatred between Dwarves and Dragons by spreading false rumors that the former race had slain kin of the latter from the Grey Mountains. This resulted in numerous attacks against the Dwarves by the Drakes and them being more susceptible to becoming allies or even servants to the Evil One. He further struggled to bring Smaug, the last of the great Dragons, under his employ, and Gandalf the Grey feared that the Dark Lord may succeed if he had not already. His fears were confirmed by the dying Thrain II in Dol Guldur, which convinced him that the Dragon needed to be dealt with. Ultimately, the Quest for the Lonely Mountain resulted in Smaug the Terrible's end and the defeat of Bolg and the Gundabad Orcs, a significant loss for the Enemy altogether. Sauron was "forced" to leave Dol Guldur by the White Council, though it was only later that they realized that he was aware of their imminent attack and that his preparations in Mordor had already begun. Settling back into his Tower of Barad-dûr. Using the Palantir recovered by the Witch-king of Angmar from Minas Ithil, he established contact with Saruman, who appeared willing to join with him. The Dark Lord was not fooled by his lies, for he saw that the wizard had already betrayed the Valar and would betray him as well. Nonetheless, he agreed, though he planned to ultimately crush him or enslave him once he had won his war. He had learned that the Ring was no longer in the Anduin and had captured Gollum, whom he tortured into revealing two vital informations: "Shire" and "Baggins". He released the creature, thinking he could trace it back to the "thief", but Gollum was captured by Aragorn and was now imprisoned in Mirkwood. To find his lost possession, he sent the Ringwraiths to look for the Shire. The Orcs of the Misty Mountains attacked the Elves and though they captured Gollum, the creature ultimately escaped. The Ringwraiths reached Eriador, where their agents had been mostly thined up by those of Saruman, who also lied about not being aware of Hobbiton. The Witch-king managed to capture Bill Ferny and Doeth, who happened to be in the wizard's employ and who revealed Saruman's knowledge of Eriador and that he was not a faithful servant of the Lidless Eye. Sauron's deadly agents reached the Shire and followed Frodo Baggins and his companions to Bree, where they were aided by the two ruffians, now in league with the Dark Lord. They failed yet again to gain the One Ring at Weathertop and were later forced to return to Mordor, empty-handed. Sauron had the Witch-king direct the war against Gondor, while Saruman struggled to weaken Rohan. He also dispatched parties of Orcs of Mordor joined by their brethren from the Misty Mountains to raid the Horse-men villages and keep an eye on Saruman. Indeed, the treacherous servant had sent his own Orcs of Isengard to pillage, but also to secretly look for the Fellowship. The three war-bands joined forces and ambushed the group at the ruins of Amon Hen, mortally wounding Gondorian captain Boromir and capturing Merry and Pippin. However, quarrel soon began over possession of the captives and conflicts started between the Orcs of the White Hand and those of the Eye. The company was slaughtered at night near the Fangorn and Saruman himself was soon defeated in the Battle of Helm's Deep and Siege of Isengard, resulting in Sauron losing one of his most potent servants as well as the army of Orcs, Half-orcs, Uruk-hai and Hill-men. He had the Witch-king and his forces move against Gondor, resulting in a serious defeat and another loss. Believing Aragorn or Gandalf to have the Ring and thinking that the hobbits were a ruse, the Dark Lord sent forth much of his army in the Battle at the Morannon, during which the One Ring was cast into the fires from whence it came. Crippled, Sauron fell with his tower. His spirit was rendered impotent, much like Morgoth's own, and imprisoned into the Void, never to return till the Last Battle. Origin Sauron's original name was Mairon, he was chief among Aule's people Before entering Ea. He took part in the Ainulindalë , But he didn't align himself to Morgoth from the beginning. Sauron was also known to be one of the most powerful Maiar being far more stronger than other maiar like Gandalf and Saruman. His downfall at the end of the Third Age of Middle-earth was described in The Red Book. Items *The One Ring *Gulthauk - Morgul-Knife *Heavy, hooded Midnight Blue robe. *Black Staff of Morgul *Sorcerous Black Mace *Morgul Sword *Black Armor *Fell-Gauntlet of Death Names He is also known as: *Abhorred Dread *Annatar, Aulendil or Artamo (His Disguise among the Elves in the Second Age) *Aradain (Angmar, Sauronites) *Arahoth (Angmar, Sauronites) *Aþa3uzônôz *Black Master *The Burlaugash (Dol Guldur) *The Cruel *Dark Lord of Mordor *Dasata (Haradrim) *The Deceiver *The Dread-God (Dorwinrim) *Durbaz-u-Thrûnon Burlauga (Dol Guldur) *Edainil (Angmar, Sauronites) *The Evil One *The Great King (Sauron´s name among the indigenious tribes of Gondor in the second Age) *Gorthaur (Sindar) *Grûmsh (some Orcs) *Kaishnalai (Palisor and Northern Seas) *Kerkassk (Wainriders) *Khäz-gramaze (northern Haradrim) *The King of Men *the Lord of Death (Angmar, Hillmen, Arvandor) *The Lord of the Earth (His Name as Lord of Middle-Earth in the second Age) *Lord of the Night (Angmar, Hillmen, Arvandor) *Lord of Night and Moon (Angmar, Hillmen, Arvandor) *Lord of Night and Sorcery (Angmar, Hillmen, Arvandor) *Mairon *Maladûm (Balchoth) *Marec (Daen) *Maureb or Maurrhi (Dunmen) * Mayazônôz *the Nameless (Gondor, Rohan) *Nameless Enemy *the Necromancer or the Shadow of Dol Guldur (Northmen and Silvan Elves) *Norsus (Q.) *Sauruk (some orcish tribes) *Shakhburz (Black Speech) *Shoglic, Sauron´s disguise when he corrupted the Daen Lintis *Sûr (farthest East) *Taimaraud (Greater harad) *Tar-Mairon or Zigûrun (In Númenór and among the Black Númenóreans) *Thu *Tûmrakhi (Variags of Khand) *Wise-Fool (Called so by Gandalf) *Zigûr (Numenor) Cults *the Black Hand *Sauronites *Witches of Angmar Servants * Thuringwethil (Sauron's Herald) * Draugluin (Chieftain of all Werewolves, wolves, and wargs) * Gorgol the Butcher (Captain of Sauron's Orcs) * The Rider (Sauron's Hunter) * Witch-king of Angmar (Lord of the Nazgûl) * Khamûl (Sauron's Lieutenant in Dol Guldur) * Ar-Pharazôn (King of Numenor) * Ogslap (First Great goblin) * Smaug (Last great Fire-drake) * Bolg (Castellan of Gundabad) * Bolg II (Commander of Guldur Army) * Saruman ("Puppet" turned Traitor) * Mouth of Sauron (Sauron's Messenger) * Grishnákh (Captain of the Dark Tower) * Ashûrz (Great goblin and progeny of Ogrod) * Mordirith (Steward of Angmar) * Shagrat (Captain of Cirith Ungol) * Gothmog (Lieutenant of Morgul) * Gorbag (Patrol Captain) * Bill Ferny (Brigand) * Doeth (Sauron's Spy in Bree) Notes * During the War of the Ring, Sauron did not accept that someone wanted to destroy the Ring. He thought that his enemies were trying to push him out of the throne and rule instead of him. * In the early legendarium, his character was represented by the cat Tevildo, and then the necromancer Thû, whose name evolved to Gorthû, Sûr and finally Sauron. References *MERP:Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals *MERP:Middle-Earth Adventure Guidebook II category:Maia Category:Ainu Category:Demon Category:Angband Category:Mordor Category:Beleriand Category:First Age Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:Elder days Category:War of the ring Category:King Category:3019 Category:1640 Category:2941 Category:Numenor Category:Sorcerer Category:Seer Category:Priest Category:Craftsman Category:Smith Category:MERP Category:NPC Category:Shapeshifter Category:Movies